Say 'I Love You'
by AriesXGemini
Summary: Bad at summaries. Your starting college ( college!stuck ) It does include ships : ArardiaxSollux , KarkatxTerezi , KanayaxRose , DavexJade , RoxyxDirk , and much more! Rated T or maybe M my mind is deciding. It is also human!stuck I hope you all -who read this- love it and give me feedback! It also includes fantasy in later chapters! Bye!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! Welcome to the first chapter Of 'Say ''I Love You'' ' I hope you all enjoy this story! Bye! 3 3 3**

** _ Aradia's POV_**

I wave my hand in the air pointing my thumb up, I need a taxi, bad. It's raining and I wont have enough time to look what dorm I'm in. Maybe I-OH! HELL YES! I quickly run towards a taxi and throw my suitcase and jump in, ''Where are we heading, Ma'am?'' He asked in his young voice, he's probably trying to get money to help his family, ''To college, the one called 'Skaia University' '' I answer politely before digging through my suitcase for my ear buds, I needed some music. Something that went well with the rainy day. I decide to play 'Skinny Love' By Birdy. It's a neat song, You like it. After a couple of minutes of driving since its not that far from here, the car stops, ''Have a nice-'' I quickly interrupted him and said thank you while throwing some money to him. I hurry inside the building where a lot of people were bunched up. I figured that where the dorm numbers are. I quickly squeeze through pushing people until I get a peek at some dorms.

**DORM: 530 : MEGIDO, ARADIA LALONDE, ROXY HARLEY, JADE PYROPE, TEREZI**

**DORM 535 : CAPTOR, SOLLUX VANTAS, KARKAT STRIDER, DIRK STRIDER, DAVE**

I jump through people running with my suitcase swinging everywhere until it hits someone...in..the face...Wow..Uhmm, ''Ah, sorry!'' I quickly help the person up and run off quickly. I need to find dorm 530, unpack, and make friends. My sister, Damara, tells me, the first day is the best day to make friends! I don't really care but I don't want to sit alone in my dorm while my roommates go out on parties, and I'm sitting on my computer playing RPG's alone with junk food everywhere. When I was a kid I told my parents that I get fat now, cause when I'm a child, fat doesn't grow on me. But when I'm this age, I'm getting fatter by the minute. I find the dorm 530 and knock on it. No answer, I'm probably the first here, wow. I open the door since it wasn't locked and see, surprisingly a huge room.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! :3 You guys gave me some good feedback so I'm going to make Chapter 2! NUMBA 2! YAY! Lets begin! ^-^**

As I stood there, waiting, I don't know what for but I was waiting. Then someone tapped my shoulder, then leaned on my back, kinda asking for a piggy-back-ride. I turn my head to see a blonde, ''I finally found my dor-hic my dorm..!'' She called out and walked by me almost falling. Is she, drunk? I went inside and set my bags on a random bed that I have now claimed to be mine, the blonde takes the one beside me and sits down, crossing her legs and putting her drink on the night stand, ''So, come here often?'' She said with a tipsy voice and a small smirk, followed by a wink, ''Uh..What?'' I reply, stopping what I was doing and turned to her, ''Pfft, Just kiddin' ya! My name is Roxy Lalonde.'' With a big smile she took a sip of her drink.

''Well, Roxy, I'm going for a walk. My name is Aradia Megido by the way.'' I say walking out of the dorm and waving my hand good-bye. I walk into the main building where a lot of people were hanging out, I spot a boy who looks tired, grumpy, and with him another boy, a lot taller, with what looks to be 3-D glasses, but only the lenses put into glasses. I stare at them walk by, and a girl bumps into me, ''_Tsk''_ the girl said, ''Well excuse you to.'' I mumble under my breath, I walk off, bumping into another person! I need to watch where I'm going. Well. Would you look at that? It's the same two boys I saw earlier, ''Ah, Sorry.'' I say with kinda a panic voice, ''Watch where your going next time.'' The short boy said, ''Don't mind him, Heth jutht a bit tired.'' The taller male said with a lisp, I -Personally- thought It was cute! I chuckled a bit after walking away and looking for some more people, I soon, saw a girl, with red glasses and a cane with a..stuffed..animals head on top of...It..(?) I go towards her to make small-talk, ''Hi.'' I simply say with a a small smile, ''Hi! I'm Terezi Pyrope! Would you know where dorm 530 is?'' She said with kind of a weird sounding voice, but also a bit cool. Until It hits me, that's my dorm! ''Oh, yes. In a matter of fact that's my dorm! Follow me.'' I reply and walking, turning my head to see if shes following, she is, but oddly, she's stiffing the air. Whats this girls deal?

**I'M SORRY ITS SHORT, I'M SORRY DON'T KILL ME! Oh! And yes, you will have other POV's other then Aradia! Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! Okay, this time! I promise to write a longer one :D I'm sorry I only make one chapter a day but now its going to be.. 2! XD Love you 3**

**JADE HARLEY'S POV**

I just left the main building, I checked my dorm number and put a green ring on my finger to remember. I'm walking with some friends, I knew them since I was thirteen. We didn't do much, we all moved closer to each other and now, boom, we're in college! But, I still feel something odd when we're together like this. I really just ignore it, ''Jade, are you okay? Hello...Earth to Jade.'' I snap out of my daze and stared at a pair of blue eyes. That is John Egbert, ''I mean, It's like yesterday we were still on Pesterchum talking about dumb shit.'' The blonde one says shoving his hands in his front pockets. That is Dave Strider, the cool kid, heh, he never takes those sun glasses off. Since I'm introducing everyone now, the other blonde one, is Rose Lalonde, shes more mature then any of us. And I'm just a normal girl, Jade Harley.

We walked around campus for a while until Rose had to leave to go see her girlfriend. No one judges her, no one judges her because we all know It's none of our business who she likes. John had to leave cause he wanted first dibs on a bed for his dorm. Me and Dave were walking back to the main building to try to hang with new people, my idea of course. I stare up at him, hes a bit taller then me. I move my head back a bit just to see a corner of his eye color, ''Nice try Harley, but no.'' ''Hmph.'' I pout, I really am curious what his eye color is. The world may never no. Just like the center of a tootsie pop. We enter the building, the place looks more crowded then the time we left. We just kept on walking, I had no idea where we were going but I trust Dave that we're not gonna get lost. He points to the vending machine, I nod and grab out a dollar while he does the same, ''What is the hell is 'Faygo'?'' He pokes through the clear plastic at a red bottle, ''Looks cool. I wanna try it!'' I slip my money into the machine and push number 7, I grab the bottle and open it, taking a small sniff of It's sent, I pull my face back, ''The smell isn't the best..'' I imply, as he sniffs the bottle, ''Wow.'' I take a sip, my face makes a disgusting one, Dave laughs, I swallow the red liquid, ''So, how does It taste?'' ''Like...Fanta..But not. I don't know how to explain it.'' I say closing the bottle and throwing it into the trash. Waste of the first president.

**I'M SORRY, IT'S THE SAME LENGTH, I THINK, BUT AFTER THIS IS POST, ILL WORK ON A NEW ONE. I PROMISE. TELL ME WHAT POV NEXT, OR..JUST HARLEY...NOT FOREVER, BUT LIKE,-NEVER MIND.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to keep Jade for this chapter then go to Rose, okay? :3 I hope you all enjoy this! 3 Love you**

We walked out of the main building, we didn't know what we were doing but we knew we're bored. I ask Dave the same thing I ask him everyday, ''How do you be that cool Dave?'' ''It's a Str-'' ''No..A reasonable answer Dave!'' He didn't answer, just kept on walking. Damn! He walks fast. I pick up my speed and grab his hand to tell him to either stop, or slow down. Shit! What the hell was I thinking?! My face turns a bright red as he stops walking and turning only his head my direction. I hide my face with my black hair, ''What is it?'' He asks, I try to not stutter, but I fail, ''A-answer my question D-Dave.'' Turning his whole body towards me, ''Hello Jade, Dave.'' That's Rose. I turn my head to her, she smirks, I turn to where her eyes were looking at, I still haven't released Dave's hand. I quickly let go and wipe the sweat off on my blue dress. My face turns to It's normal color and I fix my hair, ''Hello everyone, It's nice to meet you again.'' A formal female walks up to us, ''Hi Kanaya.'' Me and Dave say, ''Sorry, but can I borrow Rose again..?'' She ask, we both nod, they both walk off, ''Kanaya looks good.'' Dave looks at me, ''Are you falling for her?'' He chuckles, ''What?! No-I would never-I mean not that I judge-But-Shes Roses!'' I panic, He laughs a bit more. We both hear a voice calling our names, we turn our heads towards It and see John, waving his hands in the air like hes on a sinking ship, we both have a dumbstruck face on as we walk to him.

''This is Karkat, Sollux, And Gamzee.'' John introduces us to them. We shake hands and talk about stupid stuff. Nothing important anyway. I hear a small whisper in my ear, ''So, how was It?'' ''What..?'' I turn my eyes towards the voice, It's John, ''Did you tell him?'' we whisper back and forth, ''Tell him what?'' ''You know! Did you confess?'' ''What? How did you kn-Rose told you didn't she? Damn it Rose.'' John chuckles as I give him a slight shake to my head. I stand up and wipe the left over dirt off my dress, since we were sitting down, ''I'm going to go to my dorm, I already dropped my stuff on the bed a while ago, so I should start unpacking.'' I say, they all wave good-bye as I head into the dorm building-like-thingy. And go into dorm 530, I already see three people there done unpacking and either on Pesterchum or studying, ''Hi, my name is Jade Harley.'' I give a slight wave as they wave back, giving me their names. I unpack and sit on my bed opening my laptop and go to Pesterchum. I Pester Dave, I'm happy Pesterchum is now on phone! I can talk to Dave all the time! I Give him a 'Hi :B'.

**Hello! 3 next chapter, Rose! 3 I'm sorry they're short, forgive me. Be sure to check out my other series :B bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I have not updated in a long time, I'm working on my new story, make sure to check it out. Anyways lets begin!**

**ROSES POV**

I walk along the sidewalk with my girlfriend, Kanaya, she's fairly proper and mature. I can't really explain why I love her though. I guess that is a question all lovers ask, 'Why do I love them?'. Oh well, ''Did you find out what dorm your in, Rose?''

''Oh. Not yet, did you?''

''Yes, before I dragged you out of the group I checked, I'm in dorm 355.''

''Oh, that's nice. Do you want me to check now?''

''No, It's alright, I'd rather you and I stay together.''

I giggle and I hand grab her hand, as our hands intertwine I lay my head on her shoulder has we walk. As we head up a small hill we spot a boy in a wheel chair with a tall person pushing it, the tall person wearing some kind of make-up, and they go towards us, ''Gamzee Wha-...Uh, hello. I'm Tavros'' The boy in the wheel chair stated as they taller on leaned on the mobile chair, ''Hey, I'm Gamzee.'' The taller one said with a lazy grin and put out his hand, ''I am Kanaya. This is Rose, It's very nice to meet you Gamzee and Tavros.'' Kanaya said shaking Gamzee's hand before I did. We talked about what are we going to be, or when we met. They met when they were only kids. Kanaya and me met when we were thirteen. I checked the time and I thought it was okay if I headed to my dorm. I wave good-bye to the group as Kanaya stayed back to talk more. I find my dorm number, 356, right next to Kanaya's. I walk to the dorm building and look for the 300's hall.

**OMG IM SORRY ITS SHORT, ITS MY FAULT, IM TIRED, MY BRAIN AINT FULL OF CREATIVE FUEL. /3**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry, i'm soooo sooo soooorrrryyyy! /3**

**Sollux POV**

'ii got 2o 2iick of beiing on my own, now the2e voiice2 won't leave me alone.' I push the button to save that sentence, and no, Its not a diary. Diaries are for chumps, like Karkat. I lay on my plain sheets on my bed, rolling my body to the right I spy the door open. He went out again and he doesn't have two seconds to close the door, he could've fucking slammed it, I don't care just quit being a lazy douche. ''Air, I just need air and I'm free from these people.'' I hear a female voice and see a girl with long, kinda curly black hair walking off. I sit up and walk to the door, before I close it I stare at the girl. Its the same girl that Karkat and me bumped into an hour ago. I close the door and turn to the desk with my laptop on it. Its done downloading the virus I sent to a random person in the school. Lets just say I'm the best programmer ever.

I take one step until I hear a burst, the door hit the wall making a loud slam, ''People are idiots!'' Karkat said, ''Clothe the door for othce kk..''

''Don't tell me what to do Lispy''

''What happened to your little adventure around the camputh?'' I ask, closing the door once again before diving into my bed huggingthe pillow, ''You know that girl we bumped into a while ago?''

''Yea''

''She bumped into me,_ again, _and made me spill my coffee, and you know what she said..?!''

''Wha-''

'''Watch were your going shorty' I mean really?! I'm not even that short! It's like she went to a sweet girl into an asshole!''

''Ith that all?'' I close my eyes, ready for this romcom fan to stop talking, ''No! Before that there was this girl who tripped over me and feel on top of me, _then, _she kept fucking sniffing me like some pervet!'' He yells, logging into his computer and opening pesterchum. ''Well, I'm going to thleep, night kk...'' My voice starts to fade as I fall into a deep slumber.

**I'M SORRY ITS SO SHORT, AND I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE IN LIKE 5000 YEARS. AND I'M SORRY! /3**


	7. Chapter 7

**WOO YAY! Another one. Okay I'm sorry again. I suck, and probably all of you are all like, ''fuck it, she ain't gonna update.'' AND IM SORRY! :C**

**ARADIA POV**

I run past through the hallway, past an open door. Seriously? who leaves their door open. Anyways I keep my fast pace down the hallway until I bump into a short figure, ''Watch where you going asshole-'' he begins but I cut him off, ''Get out of my way shorty.'' I say simply, are you kidding me?! That was rude wow. I have to apologize to him sometime. I run past people and covering my eyes from the bright sun when I hit the outside world. The smell of nature runs through my nose, the wind is calm for now so I decided to take a walk while I let the voices leave my mind. I sit on the small hill next to a blonde girl laughing while the boy next to her looks up at the sky, the girl has a curly hair piece like the animes, and the male has the pointy shades. The girl stops laughing and noticed me staring at them, she does a one wave wave. She goes on her knees and hands and starts crawling to me since I'm not that far, I panic and start to get up quickly, but she grabs my wrist.

''Hi'' She says her voice obviously still holding in laughter.

''Hello.''

''Are you staring at us because we are so damn sexy?''

I lift one eyebrow up and notice the male walks towards us. He quickly scoops the female up and carries her on his shoulder, ''My knight in shining armor!~'' She yells waving good-bye to me.

**OKAY, WAIT, HOLD THE FUCK UP. I'M SORRY I STOPPED IN THE MIDDLE AND ITS SO GOD DAMN SHORT BUT I'M TALKING ABOUT A SERIOUS MATTER.**

**_HOMESTUCK_  
**

**ITS NOT FUCKING DONE. SO QUIT SAYING IT IS. HUSSIE IS MAKING ALL THE PAGES, AND YES IT WILL TAKE HIM FUCKING FOREVER BUT HOMESTUCK IS NOT DONE, YET. ITS ENDING TRUE BUT ITS NOT ENDING NOW! WHY THE FUCK WOULD HE END IT ON THE FUCKING CLIFF HANGER? THAT DOESNT MAKE ANY SENSE! I MEAN FOR ALL WE KNOW KARKAT WILL GO BAZOOKA ON GAMZEE'S ASS AND SAVE TEREZI. OR KARKAT WILL FUCKING DIE AND TEREZI MAKES GOD TIER AND KANAYA BREAKS UP WITH ROSE, NO ONE FUCKING KNOWS BUT HUSSIE! OKAY THATS OFF THE SUBJECT, HOMESTUCK IS NOT DONE YET, AS MUCH AS WE DONT WANT IT TO FUCKING END, IT HAS TO. AND NO MATTER HOW MUCH WE WHINE I DOUBT HUSSIE WILL LISTEN TO US CONSIDERING WE ARE THE FUCKING REASON HES GONNA TAKE FUCKING FOREVER. SO CALM YOU SHIT. ITS NOT DONE YET. ITS ENDING WHEN HUSSIE IS DONE WITH THE GROUP OF PAGES HE IS WORKING ON RIGHT NOW! GOOD-BYE.**


End file.
